31 - Faceless Void Rules
It was just another normal day in the village, everyone was doing their usual stuff, the sun was high in the sky and it was getting late. Villager: "Hey, isn't this day taking too long?" Villager2: "Yeah, it seems to be endless, even though it is winter...." And as they were talking they saw a black silhouette go extremely fast in front of them to the top of a building, a blue being was standing on top of it and was calling everyone. Erios: "Villagers of this town, listen to me! I am Faceless Void! I am here to warn you of a great danger that has already arrived into this place!" Villager3: "What do you mean?" Erios: "You are being manipulated by an strange being that comes from the forest! Her powers will all drag you into her and before you know it, if you don't take action you will be all her slaves!" Villager2: "And who might this being be?" Erios: "Search your village, Enchantress must be the person that has arrived the latest!" Villager1: "But everyone is here! Count yourself! There is X villagers here!" ~Erios counts~ Erios: "This is worse than I imagined...." Villager1: "What you mean?" Erios: "There is X+2 villagers without counting me." ~Everyone in the village gets surprised~ Erios: "Don't worry, there is still hope for this village! Even if we don't know who the infiltrators are, you all are used to each other, talk, I will stop time, when you have arrived to a conclusion of who does not belong here we will lynch them, I have to resume time so in the Night while you sleep I can verify their identity and if they were in fact who we are after, or what they were. Also it might be wise to check the village records, you might find valuable information there about who resides here." Data This game is hosted by Erios and started at 6-1-2012. The game was finished at 18-1-2012. It was won by the Sentinel The Setup The setup consist of a Sentinel team, an Enchantress, and a Mysterious Role, a concept introduced to DLG by Erios. Sentinel Roles *Faceless Void (Non playing host character) *6x Villager *Holy Knight *Omniknight *Dwarven Sniper Neutral Roles *Enchantress Mysterious Role *Goblin Techies (1/120) *Spectre (99/120) *Necrolyte (10/120) *Bounty Hunter (10/120) Additional Mechanics Game Progression Taken from the Lobby Thread here and here. "Well, you (King Murdoc red.) were not detrimental for your team, but if we are fair, laikzasve would have won it day 1, Deus got the calls right in the end, Foxxie IMO could have used his abilities better, same with LoD, both of you seemed to be aiming randomly, laikzasve IMO was top priority for kill early on and Mazil was more or less the last guy you would want to convert." "(...) the game felt like many people were doing random things without an actual purpose. You guys really need to think a bit ahead of what you post, like if I say XX how would these guy reply? Well, YY and ZZ are possible replies aren't they? And if that guy replies with AA then he is not acting as you would normally expect, what that means then? Etc, etc, etc. The game felt like you were on "we need to do something, but what?" rather than "we are doing this and this is what should happen, why is it not happening this way?""" \ References *Game Thread *Lobby Thread *Graveyard *Enchanted communication *Trusted communication Category:Games